greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Slow Night, So Long
is the ninth episode of the seventh season and the 135th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Derek lands the grant he needs for his clinical trial and all the attendings take him out to Joe's Bar to celebrate, but they get a surprise when they see someone they know already at the bar. Meanwhile, Meredith and Alex have to fend for themselves during the night shift with a nine-year-old patient who's experiencing post-surgical complications and his very pushy mother. Full Summary Jackson has a nightmare and starts screaming. Lexie comes in to calm him down but he keeps asking where Charles is. Lexie wakes him up properly and he calms down. He says it's time for work and gets up. Derek comes home from work as Jackson comes down the stairs. Upstairs, Alex is woken up by his alarm. Derek sees his bruised left eye. Lexie passes him on her way to the bathroom and yawns. A cheerful April comes out of her room and offers him some breakfast, but he says it's 6 PM and goes to his room. He enters his room and finds Meredith covering her head with a pillow. He talks to her about his day, which includes getting a grant. They cheer about it. Mark is putting together a celebration for him, but he'd rather celebrate here with her. She says she's on the night shift, so she's gotta go. She gets up. Meredith, Alex, Lexie, Jackson, and April are in the car, on their way to the hospital. Alex and Jackson laugh a bit about their fight, which Meredith doesn't understand. Alex says some of them can move on. April complains about him sitting on her coat. Others can't, he says. The residents arrive at the hospital, where the attendings have gathered, prepared to leave together to go to the bar. They notice the residents look tired. Bailey asks Alex to monitor her post-ops and divide out the fistula cases from a pile of research. Teddy tells Jackson and Lexie that Owen is waiting for them in the pit. Callie and Mark wish everyone good luck and ask them not to need them, since they'll be at the bar. Stark has Meredith tonight and he heard she's good. He gives her a list with his patients and protocols and hopes she can keep everyone stable. She asks what if she needs to get in touch with him. He says she won't, because she's good. Owen tells Lexie and Jackson to page him if any major trauma comes up. He privately asks Jackson apart if he's good, because trauma demands a cool head. There's no need to prove anything here. Jackson says he's good, and things with Alex are okay, too. Before leaving, Owen clarifies he doesn't need Jackson to talk to him, but he thinks Jackson should talk to somebody. The attendings, minus Teddy, arrive at the bar and congratulate Derek. Bailey says first round's on her. They then see Cristina is bartending and doing a poor job at it. Derek goes to ask what she's doing. She says Owen told her to get a job, so she did. She asks what everyone's drinking. Over at a table, Owen affirms he told Cristina to get a job since she was only eating cereal and watching infomercials, but he did not expect this. Derek suggests he tell her he changed his mind and that she can be a housewife, but Callie says housekeeping is probably the only thing she's worse at than bartending. Besides, Owen thinks it won't last long since Cristina doesn't like serving people. Cristina comes over with her special drink, which she calls the early-onset Alzheimer's, because you won't remember anything after you drink it. They toast to Derek and drink. It's way too strong for everyone but Bailey. Derek and Mark order a scotch. Owen wants to talk, but Cristina says they'll do that later because a bachelor party just arrived. Back in the ER, Lexie wants to call Owen for the major trauma that's in trauma 3, but Jackson wants to hold off until they know what's going on. They walk into the trauma room. Lexie starts examining Reilly while Jackson examines Lucas. Paramedic Nicole informs them the patients are brothers and that their car got hit by a train. Lexie asks Jackson to come take a look. As a paramedic brings in a lower leg, Jackson sees the man's leg got torn off. He also has multiple traumatic crash injuries. He decides it's time to call Owen. Meredith greets Lindsay McNeil, Drew's mother. Drew's been experiencing abdominal pain for more than two hours, which she says is not normal after the surgery he's had to correct his pectus excavatum. She explains she's a nurse at Seattle Pres. Meredith says Drew's abdomen does feel a little tender. Lindsay knows something's wrong, because her son is not a complainer. She asks Meredith to call Stark. Meredith says she will. Teddy arrives at the bar and joins the others. Callie is surprised to see her because it means her date only lasted for an hour. Teddy knocks back Bailey's drink, comments it's disgusting, and then complains about her date. Derek says that is why you don't meet people over the Internet. Teddy says he doesn't get to have an opinion. She then tells Callie to go to Africa. Dating is evil and what she and Arizona had is rare. Callie refuses. Teddy says she's an idiot, then. She then sees Cristina monitoring a chugging contest. "What the hell did I miss?" she asks in disbelief. April is examining a couple who superglued themselves together. The boy's father is with them. He explains they did this because he and his family are moving to Wisconsin tomorrow. Kendrick finally stops kissing Lauren to inform his father he's staying here, with Lauren. Lauren says nobody can tear them apart. Brad, the father, says the doctor will try anyway. Kendrick and Laura start kissing again as April says she'll figure something out. Stark finishes up his exam on Drew. Outside the room, he asks Meredith if she's ever tried the tiramisu at Gino's Trattoria. She hasn't. Neither has he, because she dragged him away from his dinner to examine a kid with gas. Meredith says Drew was in a lot of pain and his vitals were borderline. They're better now because she gave him some fluids. Stark says she should have given him an antiflatulant. Abdominal pain after thoracic surgery means gas or constipation until proven otherwise. He leaves for the tiramisu. Owen and Lexie working on Reilly while Jackson is working on Lucas. Jackson informs Owen that Lucas has a large, gaping wound to the abdomen. They need to get in there. Owen tells him to book an OR. Lucas asks Reilly to talk to him, but Jackson says he's intubated. Owen is packing Reilly's wounds while Lucas tells his doctors they were late, so he took his chances or they'd get in trouble. Lucas went to pick up Reilly after band practice and they had to turn around because he forgot his saxophone. Meanwhile, Lexie and Owen are trying to resuscitate Reilly. Owen shocks him a couple of times, but to no avail. Lucas says the guardrail had just come down but he thought they could make it. This is all his fault. He needs his little brother to make it. At the other side of the curtain, Owen calls time of death. He goes over to Lucas, who needs to get to an OR right now. Derek sits down at the bar. Cristina pours him another scotch. She says it's on the house, but Joe says not every drink can be on the house. Derek asks if she's having fun. She says yes. He pays and tells her to keep the change. She then takes shots to the bachelor party people. Lindsay tells Meredith that Drew is in more pain and he has a weird color. She's seen gas and this is not it. The medicine didn't work so it's not gas. She knows what goes on during the night shift with attendings gone and residents almost sleeping. Meredith promises she won't let that happen to Drew and decides to run some more tests. Mark sits down with Derek, who's worried about Cristina. Mark tries to get Derek to come back to their table, but Derek wants to watch Cristina some more. Teddy is not sure why they're letting this happen. Callie is jealous. Bailey keeps on drinking because she's child-free. Callie asks Teddy if Arizona's ever mentioned her, because she knows Arizona writes to Teddy. Teddy says Arizona dove right into the medicine. Callie can't believe she has to start all over again. Mark suggests a sexual palate cleanser. He points Callie towards a woman who's been eyeing her all night. Callie decides to go for it and walks up to her. In the OR, the surgeons are clearing out parts of the vehicle from Lucas's abdomen. Owen urges Jackson to slow down. A nurse tells them the parents have arrived and are asking for an update. Jackson would prefer to stay, so Lexie leaves. April finds Meredith and Alex sharing a pizza in the attending's lounge. Alex offers her a piece, but she ignores him. She tells them about the teenagers. Alex suggests aceton, but since April ignores him, Meredith suggests it as well. April thanks her and leaves. Meredith asks Alex about Stark and tells him she called him in. Alex laughs and says you don't call Stark. Meredith would handle this herself, but she hasn't been on peds in a while and he knows the complications that can arise. Alex makes sure she's covered all her bases, so Stark has no excuse but to come in if she decides to call Stark after all. Callie returns to the table. It turns out the woman was looking at her new haircut, not her, so she gave her the hairdresser's number. Mark says she put herself out there, which is what counts. Teddy disagrees. She does that every day. She writes online profiles and checks boxes, but nothing. Bailey wants a guy that can talk fistulas and direct her towards a scientific understanding of why fistulas occur in healthy patients. A guy like that is probably not into Internet dating. Alex catches up with Meredith. There's only one CT tech and he's backed up, and she won't call Stark until she gets her CT results. Richard walks in. He's angry because Lindsay called him at home to inform him residents were about to kill her son. Richard wonders why Lindsay called him. Meredith informs him about the CT problem. They go to the CT booth. Hawk, the tech, says it's just him because his colleague wasn't feeling too well. He promised him he'd cover, because that's what they do for each other. Richard tells him they're in the business of saving lives. He demands Hawk's friend get in now. Hawk dials his friend's phone and Richard takes over. He tells the man to come to the hospital in the next 5 minutes, or he and Hawk lose their job. Lexie informs Lucas's parents that they're still working, but it's very touch and go. They ask about their other son. Lexie is surprised that no one has come to talk to them yet. She delivers the bad news and apologizes as the parents break down. Lexie has returned to the OR. She hopes Lucas will live, but she wonders how he'll feel when he discovers that his brother died. Jackson yells to shut up because he's handling a tricky part. They look and see there's a piece of the turn signal against the aorta, but they can't see if it's just kissing or perfed. They go to check, but this causes a bleeding. Jackson asks for a clamp and handles it. April is about to try the acetone. Brad gets a call from Lauren's mother and leaves to answer it. Kendrick asks April to let them be glued together for at least another day. April says it'll be at least another hour because the acetone is not working. As Kendrick and Lauren start kissing, April spots Bailey in the hallway. April approaches a drunk Bailey, who claims she's not here. She needed some food before going home. April tells her about the teens. Bailey tells her not to separate them. Everybody needs love. She tries to get something from the vending machine, but she's too drunk to handle it. April takes care of it for her. Meredith spots Teddy and runs up to her to ask if she's available for a consult. Teddy says Joe took her keys, so she's sure she shouldn't practice medicine. She came to the hospital to kill time until Joe gives her her keys back, and she couldn't do that at the bar because seeing Cristina as a bartender is too depressing. Teddy talks about how she feels bad because of Cristina, but also because her aspirational couple has broken up and living in two separate continents. She's dating men who still live with their mother, but they don't admit that in their online profile. They save that little detail for the first date. Also, her star student and most promising resident is now mixing drinks for a bachelor party and she's letting them feel her up. Hawk informs Meredith that her pictures are up. Mark is helping Callie to get ready for the night on his couch. They discuss Cristina. Callie says Cristina was not happy. The girl who climbs on top of tables to dance is not the hottest. In fact, she's dancing alone. Mark asks if she's okay. She says she just needs to sleep. She lies down and Mark covers her with a blanket. Meredith informs Alex that Drew has a perforated ulcer and that Cristina is working at Joe's. Meredith says she tried to call Stark in, but he didn't answer. Alex says Drew needs surgery. Meredith introduces Lindsay to Alex, who informs her about the ulcer. They say they're gonna prep Drew for surgery immediately. Lindsay thanks them. Outside the room, Meredith wonders if they're really gonna call in a whole OR team without an attending. What if Stark doesn't answer the page? Alex says the kid can die if they wait. He's going to operate with or without Stark. Meredith says she's in. Drew has been put under. There's still no word from Stark. Meredith asks a nurse to keep calling him every 5 minutes. Alex starts cutting after asking to also page Bailey. Bailey's hooked up to a banana bag as her phone rings. April answers for her as Bailey giggles. April says Bailey is indisposed and asks to page someone else. Bailey asks for her phone because she needs to call Ben. She dumped him and she now realizes it was a big mistake. She wants to tell him she has needs. He understood how to take care of those. April says drunk dialing never really ends well. Bailey shuts her up by shouting that she's a virgin. She's Bailey, she knows everything. Bailey tells April Alex Karev is not the boy she wants to take her maiden voyage with. She has to do that with a nice and kind boy who loves her, and whom she loves so much she wants to superglue herself to him. Even though April hasn't met her Ben yet, she will. "Use soap and warm water," Bailey says. April wonders if she means on her maiden voyage. Bailey meant on the superglue, and she tells April to add a little acetone to the mix. Cristina's doing shots with the bachelor party. Derek tells Joe he can fire Cristina for drinking on the job. Joe did that 3 hours ago. He asks Derek to take Cristina home. Derek won't do that until she wants to go, because she's got a lot of people telling her what to do already and Cristina doesn't need to hear that from him. Derek will just make sure she doesn't leave with anybody and if she act like a stripper he'd act like a bouncer. Owen tells Lexie and Jackson to monitor Lucas. He's gonna get some sleep because his next shift starts in 2 hours. Lexie tells Jackson he can talk to her. She hears him every night. She had sleep problems and they turned out to be real problems. Jackson says he doesn't have problems. The kid he saved was basically dead, but he saved him. Lucas's parents won't lose everything because of Jackson, so he thinks it was a good night. Since there's still no word from Stark, Alex and Meredith just keep going. They can do the repair using a graham patch. They agree they have balls for calling an entire OR team by themselves. Callie joins Mark in the kitchen. He was thirsty. She says she wants sorbet, the sexual palate cleanser kind. They move closer and start kissing and undressing. Lexie leaves Lucas's room and asks Jackson if she should tell the parents about the high risk of infection. He advises her to just tell them that Lucas will feel pretty awful. That every time he feels glad to be alive, he'll hate himself for the fact that his brother died. His parents will have to look out for that because Lucas won't want to talk about it, but he'll be glad if his parents know. Lexie understands the message. Cristina is giving one of the men a lapdance as Owen arrives. Derek tells him it's not as bad as it looks. Owen thanks Derek for staying and calling him. Owen walks up to Cristina. He picks Cristina up and carries her out of the bar. Bailey wakes up with April next to her. April's glad to see she's awake. Also, she really appreciates that Bailey opened up to her, because now they're sort of friends and April could never tell if Bailey liked her. Bailey tells her this never happened. Callie's lying awake in Mark's bed. Meredith and Alex are waiting in a conference room. Meredith says Stark will yell, but Alex says the kid's doing well. They did what they were trained to do. Meredith recalls their first day, when the Chief said that only two of them would make. She and Alex simultaneously say they thought it'd be them and Cristina. Now, they are the last two standing. Stark comes in and says he's gonna make their lives a living hell. They lied to their patients, hijacked an OR, and performed a surgery they had no business performing. He doesn't know what they were thinking. Alex and Meredith see that Richard's listening from the hall. They see Richard smiling and stop paying attention to Stark's screaming. The morning has arrived and the residents are back in the car, now on their way home. April tells Alex the acetone didn't work until she mixed it with soap and water. Alex feels like having a beer. Lexie wonders where they can get one at 6 AM. Meredith replies at home. In their bathroom, Owen's holding back Cristina's hair as she's throwing up. Meredith climbs into bed. As she lies down, Derek's alarm goes off. He says good morning, but it's good night for her. He closes the blinds for her. Cast 7x09MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 7x09CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 7x09AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 7x09MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 7x09RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 7x09CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 7x09MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 7x09LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 7x09OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 7x09TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 7x09AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 7x09JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 7x09DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 7x09RobertStark.png|Robert Stark 7x09Joe.png|Joe 7x09LindsayMcNeil.png|Lindsay McNeil 7x09KendrickNystrom.png|Kendrick Nystrom 7x09MrsNash.png|Mrs. Nash 7x09MrNash.png|Mr. Nash 7x09BradNystrom.png|Brad Nystrom 7x09Lauren.png|Lauren 7x09LucasNash.png|Lucas Nash 7x09ReillyNash.png|Reilly Nash 7x09ParamedicNicole.png|Paramedic Nicole 7x09CTTechHawk.png|CT Tech Hawk 7x09DrKnox.png|Dr. Knox 7x09ORNurse.png|OR Nurse 7x09ERNurse.png|ER Nurse 7x09RandomGuy.png|Random Guy 7x09PartyGuys.png|Party Guys and Cristina Yang 7x09DrewMcNeil.png|Drew McNeil Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (credit only) *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Peter MacNicol as Dr. Robert Stark *Steven W. Bailey as Joe *Kimberly Guerrero as Lindsay McNeil *Bubba Lewis as Kendrick Nystrom Co-Starring *Cathryn de Prume as Mrs. Nash *Jeffrey Cole as Mr. Nash *John Hemphill as Brad Nystrom *Christina Scherer as Lauren *Stephen Gabriel as Lucas *Masam Holden as Reilly *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole *Justin Alston as CT Tech *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Alixandree Antoine as O.R. Nurse *Linda Eve Miller as E.R. Nurse *Alex Quijano as Random Guy *Charles Carpenter as Party Guy #1 *Fabrizio Zacharee Guido as Drew Medical Notes Reilly Nash *'Diagnosis:' **Traumatic crash injuries *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Reilly, 15, and his brother were in a car accident when Lucas tried to outrun a train in his car. He was thrown out of the car as he had not been wearing a seat belt. An exam revealed a traumatic amputation. He also had multiple traumatic injuries to the rest of his body. They worked on him in the ER, but when he coded, they were unable to resuscitate him and he was pronounced dead at 20:48. Lucas Nash *'Diagnosis:' **Large, gaping wound to the abdomen **Liver hemorrhage **Intrarenal hematoma *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Lucas, 17, and his brother were in a car accident after Lucas tried to outrun a train. In the ER, Lucas was discovered to have an open, gaping wound to the abdomen. He was taken to the OR to repair his injuries. They repaired a liver hemorrhage and removed pieces of the steering wheel from his abdomen. His surgery was ultimately successful and his parents were allowed to see him afterward. Drew McNeil *'Diagnosis:' **Pectus excavatum **Perforated ulcer *'Doctors:' **Robert Stark (pediatric surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Drew was born with pectus excavatum. He had surgery to correct the deformity. After his surgery, he was having abdominal pain. Meredith paged Stark back to the hospital. When Stark examined him, he determined that it was just gas and told Meredith not to page him again. Drew condition got worse instead of better, so Meredith ran some tests to determine what was wrong. Drew was taken for a CT which revealed a perforated ulcer. Meredith paged Stark again, but he didn't answer, so Meredith and Alex took him into surgery without Stark. Kendrick Nystrom *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Acetone mixed with soap and water Kendrick, 15, superglued himself to his girlfriend, Lauren, to avoid moving with his family. April attempted to use petroleum and then acetone to separate them. When that didn't work, she searched for other solutions. Dr. Bailey recommended trying acetone mixed with soap and warm water, which worked. Lauren *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Acetone mixed with soap and water Lauren, 15, superglued herself to her boyfriend, Kendrick, to avoid Kendrick moving with his family. April attempted to use petroleum and then acetone to separate them. When that didn't work, she searched for other solutions. Dr. Bailey recommended trying acetone mixed with soap and warm water, which worked. Music "Run to the Sun" - Vassy "Celebrate" - Imani Coppola "Open" - Free & Easy "Runaway" - The National "Bleeding" - Calahan "She's Goin' Down" - Ali Dee "Feels Like Rain" - Calahan "Made For Us" - Mackintosh Braun "You Are Invisible" - Anya Marina "Alive" - Goldfrapp Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Slow Night, So Long, originally sung by Kings of Leon. *This episode scored 11.46 million viewers. *This episode marks the last appearance of Bartender Joe, who's been on the show since season two. In future episodes, there is another bartender with no explanation given for Joe's disappearance from the show, nor his bar. *'Goof:' At the start of the episode, when the residents are driving to work, Jackson and April switch places in the car several times. Gallery Episode Stills 7x09-1.jpg 7x09-2.jpg 7x09-3.jpg 7x09-4.jpg 7x09-5.jpg 7x09-6.jpg 7x09-7.jpg 7x09-8.jpg 7x09-9.jpg 7x09-10.jpg 7x09-11.jpg 7x09-12.jpg 7x09-13.jpg 7x09-14.jpg 7x09-15.jpg 7x09-16.jpg 7x09-17.jpg 7x09-18.jpg 7x09-19.jpg 7x09-20.jpg 7x09-21.jpg 7x09-22.jpg 7x09-23.jpg 7x09-24.jpg Quotes :Derek: (about Cristina) If she's going to act like a stripper, I'm going to act like a bouncer. ---- :Cristina: I call this "Early On-Set Alzheimer's" because you won't remember anything after you drink it. ---- :Derek: It's "Night of the Living Dead" out there. :Meredith: (has her head covered by a pillow) I'm still sleeping. :Derek: A whole day happened while you were sleeping. Let's see, I did three aneursym surgeries, I consulted on a massive spinal tumor, that was neat. I got the Phillip's grant, and oh, by the way, the soup of the day in the cafeteria was potato leek soup. :Meredith: You got the grant? You got the Alzheimer's grant? :Derek: Yeah, (They kiss.) I got the grant. Mark is putting together a celebration at Joe's but I would much rather stay here and celebrate with you. (They kiss.) :Meredith: I am late for work. (They kiss.) Gotta love the night shift. Proud of you. :Derek: Thank you. ---- :Jackson: (to Alex) Nice face. :Alex: Well, at least I can do surgery. How's that hand? :Jackson: Ah, it'd be better if you hadn't run your face into it. (Alex laughs) :Meredith: So, he beats the hell outta you, and now you're laughing about it? :Alex: Ah, some of us can move on. :April: (sighs) You're sitting on my coat. :Alex: And some of us can't. ---- :Callie: All right, try not to screw up our patients. Good night, and good luck. :Mark: We'll be over at the bar, try not to need us. ---- :Mark: It's rude to ditch out on your own party, you know. :Derek: Yang is bartending. You know how disturbing that is? :Mark: It's a phase. She's gonna be fine. Besides, you won one of the most prestigest grants out there, this night's about you, not Yang. (Derek continues to watch Cristina) Suit yourself. ---- :Mark: (when Bailey is drinking) How many of those have you had? :Bailey: Hey, my son is with his father. I have 24 hours child-free. If Cristina Yang can tend bar because she wants to, then I can drink 'cause I want to. ---- :April: What are you doing in the attendings’ lounge? You could get in trouble. :Alex: Pizza? :April: I have stupid teenage patients who super glued themselves together so that their parents can't tear them apart. :Meredith: Mmm. That sounds romantic. :April: Yeah, more like moronic. I have no idea how to get them apart without taking off half their skin. :Alex: Try acetone. :April: Try going away. Meredith, any ideas? :Meredith: Mmm. Acetone? :April: Thank you. ---- :Bailey: (while she's drunk) Is there a box for fistulas? 'Cause that's what I want. A guy that can talk fistulas. I want a guy that can direct me towards a better scientific understanding of just why a fistula may occur in patients that are healthy one minute and die the next. ... Find a man that's interested in fistulas and pancreases and you'll find a man that's not internet dating. ---- :Meredith: Hey, Dr. Altman, are you availible for a consult? I'm just waiting on some CT results. :Teddy: Oh, well, Joe took my keys so I'm-- I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be practicing medicine. :Meredith: What are you doing here then? :Teddy: Well, I'm killing time until Joe gives me my keys back. :Meredith: Can't you do that at the bar? :Teddy: Cristina Yang is bartending, so no, I can't. It's too... It's too depressing. :Meredith: Cristina's bartending as what? Some sort of joke? Or... :Teddy: As some kinda bartender. (Meredith makes a face) Yeah, I know, that look on your face, that's how my whole body feels. And not just 'cause Cristina makes the world's strongest drink. But because my aspiration couple has broken up and they're living on two separate continents and 'cause I'm dating men who still live with their mother. But they don't admit on their profiles. They wait. They wait until I've spent an hour applying my make-up and driving cross town and then they tell me that small little detail. Oh, oh, and my star student, my most promising resident that I have ever seen, is mixing Irish car bombs for a bachlor party over at Joe's bar. I'm not even gonna mention that she's letting the bachlor's feel her up at will 'cause that just adds insult to injury. Crap. I'm really drunk. ---- :Meredith: Can you believe that we called an entire OR team and they came? It's amazing. :Alex: We've got balls. :Meredith: You've got balls. I've got cojones. :Alex: You know those are balls, right? ---- :Derek: Good morning. :Meredith: Good night. ---- :April: I had to use soap and water. :Alex: What? :April: The acetone didn't work on the super glue until I mixed it with soap and water. :Jackson: I could use a little soap and water right now, I feel disgusting. :Meredith: I can smell you from up here. :April: Dibs on the shower. :Alex: I want a beer. Who's up for a beer? :April: Mm. :Lexie: Where do you get a beer at 6:00am? :Meredith: At home. See Also de:Nachtschicht fr:Garde de nuit Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S7 Episodes